Gombalin aku, Sasuke !
by satoda uhitsu
Summary: Sasuke, kau cakep, pinter, dan populer ! Tapi, Kenapa kau tak bisa menggombal !  Apa kau rela, melihatku gombalan dengan si alis tebal itu, hah ! /"Aku ingin bermain rumah tangga denganmu"/


Perkenalkan, namaku Satoda Uhitsu . Ini adalah Fanfict pertamaku , toong review dan kasih masukan ya .

makasih sebelumnya

Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gombalin aku, Sasuke !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Satoda Uhitsu

.

.

Summary : Sasuke, kau cakep, pinter, bahkan populer ! Tapi, Kenapa kau tak bisa menggombal !

Apa kau rela, melihatku gombalan dengan si alis tebal itu, hah ? /"Aku ingin bermain rumah tangga denganmu"

Pagi yang amat sangat cerah , langit pun tampak bersih , angin pun bertiup sejuk . Aku menyukai pagi ini ! eiiiiitssss tapi ada yang lebih aku sukain dari pada pagi ini, yaitu pacarku.. Uchiha Sasuke . Kyaaaaaaaaaa, aku sedang berangkat sekolah bersama pangeran sekolahku ini. Seperti mimpi saja, bisa berpacaran dengan sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin, sangar, tampan, jenius, waaahh pokoknya mantepppp ! Tapi , dia punya kelemahan - yaitu … tak bisa menggombal !

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura ?"

Suara baritone khasnya membuyarkan lamunanku , sial .

"Eeehhh ? tidaaaakkkk ! nee sasuke-kun , aku mau gombal-gombalan dulu ya sama lee, soalnya Sasuke gak asik diajak gombal !" Aku berkata padanya dengan menjulurkan lidahku kearahnya .

"hn" jawabnya singkat .

Kalian mau tau , kapan terakhir aku gombal-gombalan dengan Sasuke ? Mari kita liat ! Cekidot !

.

.

-Flash Back-

Hari minggu , mungkin 2 minggu yang lalu, aku sedang bermain dirumah si pantat ayamku tersayang. Errr dia sedang asik memandangi laptop KESAYANGANNYA ! lihat ? Dia lebih sayang sama siapa coba ? Aku, tau laptopnya ? sudah, lupakan ! balik kecerita . Aku pun balas dendam padanya dengan menonton tv , ehem _Facebookers_ !

"Sasukeeeeeee ! Liat Jessica Iskandar sama Olga deeehh, so sweeeeet !"

Kataku sambil menarik-narik bajunya Sasuke

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat

"Sasukeeeee kamu tau gak, Cinta ku padamu seperti apa ?"

Tanyaku sambil memberikan puppy eyesku yang paling dahsyat .

"Apa ?" Akhirnyaaaa dia melihat kearahku juga.

"Cintaku seperti angka _dua_ . Dualeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm banget !" Jawabku sambil mengeluskan pipiku di dadanya yang ehem , bidang.

"hn" Jawabnya singkat .

"Oh ya ! Sama seperti angka enam !" Jawabku antusias.

"kenapa lagi ?"

jawabnya singkat . Oke, sekarang dia lebih memilih melototi layar laptopnya lagi .

"cintaku enambaaaaaahh terus !" Jawabku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya Sasuke .

"Sakura, kamu dari desa ya ?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku .

"Kok kamu tau ?" Tanyaku dengan harap-harap cemas, semoga dia mau membalas gombalanku .

"Kamu _ndeso_ !" Sahut Sasuke dengan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya itu padaku .

.

.

KRIIIK KRIIIK KRIIIK

.

.

" !"

.

.

-Flash back off-

.

.

Gara-gara itulah, aku jadi males gombal-gombalan lagi dengan Sasuke . Dia aneh ! Sangat aneh . Akhirnya, aku lebih memilih untuk gombal-gombalan dengan si alis tebal .

.

"Hei Sakura, hei Sasuke !" Sapa sialis tebal itu padaku dan Sasuke

"Yo , Lee ! Ayo kita lanjutin gombalan yang kemaren !" Jawabku semangat 45.

"Sakura , kau bersemangat sekali . Aku suka semangat mu . Tapi maaf, ada yang lebih kusukai " Kata Lee dengan tatapan sedih .

"A .. Apa itu ?" Tanyaku . Aku kaget atas apa yang ia bicarakan .

"Yang lebih aku suka adalah kamu" Jawab Lee.

"Aaaaah, Kamu co cwiiit ! Kamu tau gak , aku gak suka kamu " Jawabku dengan maksud meledeknya

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Lee

"Aku gak suka kamu diambil orang lain" Jawabku dengan lirikan genit .

Sasuke yang melihat perbuatanku dengan Lee hanya bisa menyenderkan Tubuhnya yang bidang ke tembok sekolahku dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong baju seragamnya . Hambusan nafasnya dapat terdengar oleh telingaku . Mata onyxnya lalu menutup dan menghirup udara segar , sedangkan rambut ravennya diterpa oleh sang angin yang berhembus pelan. Aku yang melihat pemandangan ini, terhenti sejenak . Mataku hanya dapat terdiam pada satu titik , yaitu pada Sasuke. Gombal-gombalanku dengan Lee pun terhenti seketika karna pemandangan ini .

"Sudah selesai, Sakura ?" Suara baritonenya menggetarkan gendang telinga milikku.

"Umm" Jawabku yang masih terhipnotis olehnya.

"Ayo kita kembali" Ajaknya , dengan menggenggam tanganku .

Kadang, aku berfikir .. Mungkin, Sasuke memiliki cara lain untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu . Hhhhh, tapi aku ingin DIGOMBALIN ! sekali ajaaa !

Dikelas, aku dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan . Lebih tepatnya, di samping kanan ku Sasuke, dan disamping kiriku Lee . Sama seperti biasa, aku dan Lee bermain gombal-gombalan. Bahkan karena seringnya kita bergombal, aku dan Lee mendapat gelar Mr. dan Ms. Gombal !

Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini Sasuke tidak banyak omong . Baiklah, mungkin Sasuke emang jarang bicara, tapi hari ini lebih parah !

"Sakura, tutup itu dong " Suara Lee mengagetkanku yang sedari tadi melamunkan Sasuke

"Eeeeh ? tutup apa ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tutup hatimu hanya untuk aku seorang !"

BRAAAAAKK !

DUAAAAKK !

Sebuah tangan kekar membanting meja sebelahku . Sebuah mata onyx melihat tajam seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan "Tutup hatimu untuk aku seorang" . Sebuah hantaman keras terlepas dari tangan kekar itu . Ya, tangan kekar itu .. Mata tajam itu .. Tak salah lagi, milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"JAGA OMONGANMU , ALIS TEBAL !" Suara kebencian terdengar dari mulut seorang uchiha. Lagi-lagi tangan kekar itu menarik kerah baju teman lawan bicaraku .

"Sa .. Sasuke , lepaskan cengkramanmu .. Lee hanya bercanda padaku" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"DAN SEKARANG KAMU MEMBELANYA ?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi .

Aku pun tak berani menjawab . Menatap matanya pun aku tak bisa . Aku takut Sasuke yang seperti ini ..

Tiba-tiba, tanganku disentuh oleh sebuah tangan yang besar . Sebuah dorongan diberikan tangannya kepadaku . Baiklah, aku ditarik oleh pemilik tangan itu ke suatu tempat yang sepi .. Di atas atap ..

"Sekarang apa lagi, Sasuke ?" Tanyaku sambil menunduk .

"Sakura"

Suara Baritone itu mengalun lembut . Tangan yang kekar itu menarik badanku kepelukannya . Sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan damai .

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura ?"

Terdengar suara sayup dari seorang Uchiha itu .

"Gombalkan aku, Sasuke .."

Jawabku seraya menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada Sasuke yang bidang dan lebar.

"_Sakura .. kau tau aku merasa sesak sekarang _?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat aku tersentak kaget . Apa ? Sasuke sakit ?

"Sasuke , kau Sakit ?" Tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

_" tidak . Aku merasa sesak, karena sebagian nafasku ada padamu_ "

Jawab si pemilik mata onyx itu padaku . Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi ranumku .

"_Kamu tau, aku lagi mempelajari satu pelajaran. Tapi sampai sampai saat ini aku sulit mempelajarinya_"

Suara Baritone itu mengalun lembut di telingaku , menghangatkan badanku .. Kali ini, apa gombalannya?

"Pelajaran apa , Sasuke ?"

Tanyaku seraya mengeratkan pelukanku padanya .

"_Pelajaran untuk menaklukan hatimu . Bisakah, kau beri rumusnya ?_" Jawabnya disertai sebuah tawa singkat

"hehehe, kau payah !" Ejekku padanya .

"_Waktu kecil , kita selalu bermain rumah tangga . Tapi Sakura, setelah kita lulus kuliah .. Aku ingin kita bermain rumah tangga . Kamu mau ?_"

Kali ini, dia bertanya padaku dengan sorotan mata yang tajam . Yang menandakkan, kalo dia _ serius ._

Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku , menuruni pipi ranumku .. Seulas senyum bahagia terukir jelas di pipiku dan pipi Sasuke . Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil ku .. Sebuah kecupan yang berdurasi cukup lama dari biasanya . sebuah kecupan yang melelehkan hatiku .. bahkan tubuhku .

_"Aku mau Sasuke .."_

_"I Love you "_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Owari ~_

_Thanks yaaa .._

Maaf aku masih baru , jadi minta kritik dan saran ya ..

_Terimakasih_

.

.

Mind to review ?


End file.
